


You're my Moonlight

by ashxtodd



Series: the interconnection analysis society [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Domestic Boyfriends, Everyone is so done with kagehina, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Oikawa is so done guys, Platonic Kissing, Rating only for cursing and sex mentions, Sort Of, kunimi is tired, this is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: Hinata abruptly stops, blinking at the other. "What?”Yaku stares at him blankly, “How long have you and Kageyama been dating?” He repeats, this time deliberately slow, as if he were talking to a child.What?Hinata blinks again, his eyes and mouth wide, before uttering, “Tobio and I aren’t together,”As soon as the words leave his mouth, the entire room falls silent and Oikawa drops his glass, before turning his head in Hinata’s direction, shock written over his face. “What the fuck, Icannotdo this right now, the fuck.”In which Kageyama and Hinata are practically married and it takes them a while to realize that they're in love with each other. Like six years, but that's just details...right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: the interconnection analysis society [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082033
Comments: 26
Kudos: 361





	You're my Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> The Interconnection Analysis Society is a "book and tea" club (spoiler alert: it's not). Oikawa is President, Atsumu is Vice President and Suga is the secretary. It's basically free relationship counselling. Just a little note <3

If Hinata’s being completely honest, waking up at 6AM to make breakfast for him and his good for nothing roommate that he’s been stuck with since high school isn’t exactly ideal, but Kageyama Tobio is the worst possible person in the morning and god forbid him coming into the kitchen so early in the morning with his last remaining brain cells. _Nope_ . Knowing the damn idiot since he was fifteen definitely has made him realize that no matter how great of a chef Kageyama applauds himself for being, he and mornings just don’t mix well. So that leaves Hinata with making breakfast - which he doesn’t really mind, it’s good for waking him up for morning practice, but still, it’s _morning_. It doesn’t help that his sleep schedule is absolutely fried because college is like that. 

So that’s exactly where Hinata finds himself, in front of the stove making French toast because they’ve been eating the same cereal for the past week and it’s grinding Hinata’s gears so obviously he took it upon himself to actually eat some real food for breakfast. He flips the French toast just as he hears slippers being dragged into the room. 

Hinata doesn’t turn around, already knowing who it is. Instead he leaves the stove for a moment, opening the top cabinet and getting Kageyama’s favorite mug out (it’s not really his _favorite_ per se, it’s a gag gift that Hinata got him for Christmas with _“I’m a superhero cleverly disguised as volleyball setter”_ with laugh worthy fonts, but Kageyama has taken a liking towards it which Hinata discovered when he gave Kageyama his coffee in another mug and he looked at him as if he’d grown another head). 

He sets the mug down on the counter, quickly pouring coffee into it, sliding it to Kageyama who sits there with his head down on his arms - most definitely brooding. Hinata doesn’t spare him a second glance and goes on to finish making their breakfast instead. 

A few moments later he hears Kageyama groan. “What the fuck?” 

Hinata sighs knowing damn well what’s coming up next so he decides to beat the other to it. “Stop complaining about the coffee.” He says. 

“I didn’t even complain,” Kageyama grumbles and Hinata just _knows_ he’s frowning. 

He turns on his heel to look at Kageyama unimpressed. “We both know you were going to.” He says, his tone stern. Kageyama doesn’t say anything, instead glares at him as he takes another sip, grimacing at the taste. “Black coffee is the only thing that actually wakes you up.” He reminds him, because getting small things into this dumbass’ thick skull is a fucking challenge. 

Kageyama doesn’t even bother glaring at Hinata this time, even though the redhead just knows he’s _itching_ to - too bad he seems to be feeling like an actual zombie right now. “Doesn’t make the taste any better.” He mumbles, his voice raspy and extremely exhausted and Hinata knows it’s because of the essay he finished at 4AM and the fact that he’s literally running on two hours of sleep - thank god they don’t have practice today.

“Don’t be a baby.” Hinata says rolling his eyes, before putting the last remaining French toast on a big plate, turning off the stove. “Now eat, then go shower, you look like shit and then go to class.” He says, placing the plate on the counter, before taking off his apron and hanging it on the side where it’s _supposed_ to be hanged, not leave it on the chair (he gives Kageyama the side eye). 

Kageyama doesn’t bother arguing with Hinata, because he knows he’s right (and that makes Hinata smirk), instead he reaches forward to grab one of the toasts from the plate, taking a careful bite. The black haired male doesn’t say anything as he eats, but the silent hum of approval he gives tells Hinata everything. 

The redhead pours himself his second cup of coffee of the day, sitting down on the bar stool next to Kageyama, putting two toasts on his plate as Kageyama just eats directly. This silence between them isn’t anything new, it’s more like a routine at this point. After knowing each other for as long as they already do, they don’t need to talk with words. They’re practically fluent in each other’s body language - always knowing if somethings wrong or good just by one glance and right now things are _peaceful_.

Breakfast goes by in a flash and before he even knows it, Kageyama is getting up from his bar stool ready to go back to his room, with one toast in his mouth. Hinata watches Kageyama walk to his room. “Make sure to shower, idiot!” He yells, because reminding Kageyama things in the morning has sort of become a habit, because Kageyama can’t do _anything_ in the morning at times and after all, Hinata did promise Kageyama’s mother that he’d take care of this big baby. 

Kageyama doesn’t look back, nor reply with words, instead he gives him a thumbs up, before his bedroom door closes again. Hinata sighs, taking another sip of his coffee before getting up too. He collects the plates and mugs, taking them to the sink to wash them. He grabs his phone from the counter, putting on a song that Oikawa sent him last week. 

As he washes the dishes he sings the song, lightly dancing along to the melody as well. It’s never too early to put on a concert for his dishes. He smiles as the song ends, another one playing right after that, one which Hinata’s only heard one or two times, so he just sings the catchy chorus, while humming along to the rest of the song. 

Just as he finishes he washes his hands after cleaning the dishes, Kageyama’s door opens again, this time revealing a slightly less dead looking Kageyama wearing their team jacket with a white shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. Though he still looks tired. “One second.” He says from the open kitchen wiping his hands on his shorts. 

Kageyama grunts, dropping his book bag on the couch and his shoes on the floor, as he sits down on the couch, trying to wear his socks. Meanwhile Hinata grabs a thermos, filling it with the remaining coffee from the coffeemaker. “Did you grab everything? Keys? Laptop? Pen? Wallet?” He asks, walking over to Kageyama in the living room, which isn’t much of a living room considering everything is connected, but nevertheless. 

Kageyama grunts again, slipping on his shoes. “Yeah I did,” He says, sounding more awake now and more Kageyama-like. “Of fucking course the chemistry test was the same day as my astronomy essay.” He scoffs. Kageyama complaining about his subjects this early in the morning isn't anything new - nor is him refusing to drop them no matter how much he says he despises them. It's times like these when Hinata truly realizes how stubborn Kageyama really is. 

Hinata rolls his eyes as he watches Kageyama tie his shoelaces. “I told you not to take astronomy as an elective.” He says, remembering the time when Kageyama told him what subjects he was taking for this semester and who put him up to it. 

“Well in my defense, I was told it was fun,” the setter grumbles, glaring at Hinata, who wears a shit-eating grin, because _I told you so_. 

“Oikawa-san’s not the most reliable source.” He counters. 

The black haired male doesn’t argue, just sighs. “I know.” 

Not wanting to make Kageyama feel even more like shit before his test, Hinata decides to stop teasing the poor soul. “Did you at least ask Kuroo-san for help?” He asks, crossing his arms, the thermos still in his hands. 

“I did and thank god for that too, because _holy shit_ those graphs were killing me. Why the fuck are there _graphs_ in chemistry?” He complains, staring at Hinata in frustration. “Kuroo-san is surprisingly good at explaining.” Kageyama adds. 

Hinata snorts. “Of course he is,” he says. “But anyway, before you’re late, here,” he says, handing Kageyama the thermos, “coffee for your poor soul to survive today.” 

The relief that washes over is undoubtedly there as he exhales as if he’s just been freed or something. “Oh my god--bless you, _I love you_ ,” he says seriously, as he takes the thermos from his hands, his blue eyes actually fucking shining and Hinata feels really _warm_.

“I know,” He replies, smiling, as Kageyama gets up, wearing his bag on his shoulder. “You sure you have everything?” He asks again, a little worried because it’s not a common occurrence for Kageyama to forget things that aren’t volleyball related. 

Kageyama nods. “I triple checked, don’t worry.” 

“Wow _Tobio_ , so responsible, it’s almost like you don’t need me anymore.” Hinata says, his tone playful, a smile still plastered across his face - it’s always like this, Hinata just can’t stop smiling around Kageyama. 

“Don’t be a dumbass, I’ll always need you,” Kageyama says, pressing a kiss on his hair. “But I have to go now, text me the groceries, I’m making meat buns tonight.” He says, as he walks over to the front door with Hinata right behind him. 

“Okay, I love you, stay safe and good luck on your test.” Hinata mumbles, as he grabs the door, keeping it open for Kageyama. 

“Love you too, bye.” Kageyama says, giving Hinata one last glance before heading out. 

Hinata smiles. _He’s such an idiot_ , he thinks as he pointedly looks at Kageyama’s wallet on the coffee table in the living room. 

He grabs the wallet before running outside in his shorts, sweatshirt and slippers on, _“Oi Bakageyama!”_ on his lips. What is Kageyama without Hinata? Hinata doesn’t think he wants to know and he hopes Kageyama feels the same way. 

  
  


-

  
  


When Hinata comes back to their apartment, exhausted after his class, he’s greeted by the delicious smell of meat buns which automatically cancels out his lethargic-ness and instead he’s left giddy and excited for dinner, as he slips off his shoes, throwing his bag on the coffee table, smiling brightly at Kageyama in the kitchen. 

“Meat buns!” He exclaims. 

Kageyama glances up from pouring some coca-cola in two glasses to look at Hinata, before going back to the task in hand. “You’re home late.” Kageyama notes as he closes the bottle of coke. 

“Don’t remind me,” Hinata groans, as he sits on top of the counter. Kageyama doesn’t bat an eyelash at that, instead just looks unamused. “Why did I let Kenma convince me to take physics?! No one likes physics! No one!” 

Kageyama looks at him skeptically. “Maybe because he’s your best friend?” 

“Wah!” Hinata practically yells as he jumps off from the counter, startling Kageyama, who stares at him wide eyed. “You don’t give yourself enough credit!” He yells in frustration, not knowing how to say what he _wants_ to say. “Like--like Kenma _is_ my best friend--”

“Get to the point, dumbass.” Kageyama scoffs.

“Well--I’m trying to! Shut up!” Hinata splutters, before momentarily regaining his composure. “Kenma is my best friend, but you’re also my best friend--no, no, you’re my _best_ best friend.” He says, trying to make sure he makes sense, because Kageyama is making him so confused and words are not making sense anymore. 

Kageyama stays silent but there’s unmistakably a tint of pink on his cheeks, as he tries his hardest to keep his expression neutral. The black haired male then reaches forward, grabbing a handful of Hinata’s bright orange hair. “I already know that, _dumbass_ .” He says, though his insult lacking vindication. Hinata splutters again, trying to get out of Kageyama’s hold, though he knows there’s no point trying at this point. “Also, I thought I was your greatest _rival_.” He says, his voice suddenly teasing. 

“Damn you Kageyama Tobio! You monster! I just got out of the hell known as physics and this is how you repay me for breakfast?! By making my head hurt? How could you!” Hinata yells dramatically, still trying to get out of Kageyama’s hold, his face hot from embarrassment. Another thing about Kageyama, he makes Hinata say and do the dumbest things. 

“ _Dumbass_.” Kageyama says, letting go of his hair, before sighing. “Go watch TV or something and let me finish dinner.” 

“Fine!” Hinata huffs, pouting as he grabs one of the glasses of coke from the counter, before going to sit in the living room. 

He hears Kageyama call him a dumbass again under his breath and he decides to ignore that. Instead he grabs the TV remote, opening Netflix. He starts scrolling through the many shows and movies and he’s about to ask Kageyama what he wants to watch when his phone suddenly rings from his pocket. Shifting slightly, Hinata takes out his phone. It’s his mom. 

“Hey mom!” He says, as he answers the phone. 

_“Shouyou!”_ His mom exclaims from the other side. _“How are you?”_

“I’m good,” He says grinning. “How are you and dad? And Natsu of course.”

_“We’re all good, we miss you a lot and Natsu is--well, trying to cope with high school. She really misses you and Tobio.”_

“Aw, I miss you guys too! I know it’s only been like two months since the semester started, but still,” Hinata says, “also tell Natsu that Tobio and I miss her lots and that she should come to visit.” 

His mom laughs. _“I will.”_

“Is that your mom?” Kageyama asks from the kitchen and Hinata nods. 

“ _Was that Tobio talking?”_

“Yeah,” Hinata says. “Tobio, mom wants to talk to you.” He says, waving his phone for Kageyama. 

Kageyama wipes his hands with his sweatpants, before coming over to Hinata and grabbing his phone from him. “Hello Oka-san.” He says, his voice almost sounding _happy_ . Hinata beams, remembering the first time his mother and Kageyama had met - the setter had been a nervous wreck and awkward as hell, but that was during their first year in high school. They’ve long grown since then. Which also includes his mother and Kageyama becoming what one might call _friends_.

“Yeah I’m good, thank you--yes my test went great.” Kageyama says, chatting with his mother. 

Hinata snorts, before going back to scrolling through Netflix. He and Kageyama don’t really have a certain show that they watch together or movie either - whenever they watch something, they either just make fun of the entire thing or use it as background noise to discuss volleyball. It’s nice, Hinata thinks. Though, they do enjoy watching gossip girl together - when he means _enjoy_ , he means arguing over who the better characters are. _Obviously it’s queen Blair,_ he thinks. 

“Oi Tobio, I’m putting on Gossip Girl!” He yells, not even bothering to look at Kageyama, instead searching up the show.

“Wait for dinner dumbas--sorry Oka-san, Shouyou’s being annoying,” 

At that, Hinata turns his head over to Kageyama in disbelief. “The betrayal!” He screeches, putting a hand over his heart in shock. “After all that we’ve been through! This is low even for you, Tobio!” 

Kageyama rolls his eyes, adjusting the phone on his ear. “You hear that Oka-san, he’s being over dramatic as always, never listens to me.” He says into the phone, ignoring Hinata all together. 

“I’m older than you, have some manners,” Hinata grumbles, scrunching his nose, before going back to find the episode they were last watching, taking a sip of his coke. 

“That’s only by six months it doesn’t coun--oh okay, Oka-san, take care, say hi to Natsu for me--yeah, she should definitely come to visit...no, no, she won’t get in the way of anything--yes I promise...okay, love you, bye.” 

Hinata rolls his eyes, before looking at Kageyama over his shoulder. “Come on idiot, I’m watching the next episode if you don’t come over here right now.” 

Kageyama doesn’t argue, instead takes off his apron, throwing it on the barstool (Hinata resists the urge to lecture him about it and to force him to hang it where he's supposed to hang it, damnit) and starts walking over. “I’m gonna make you believe in Serena supremacy,” he says, causing Hinata to narrow his eyes at him.

“Serena is boring, it’s Blair supremacy, the only reason why you don’t like Blair is because she reminds you of Oikawa-san, which by the way, is _stupid_.” Hinata says as a matter of fact, pressing play on the episode as Kageyama sits down beside him, their arms touching. 

“Still a very valid reason to not like Blair,” Kageyama states mildly. 

“It’s really not,” Hinata scoffs, because imagine hating Blair. 

“You’re just pressed that I have taste and you don’t,”

“Oh give me a break, Tobio, you and I both know that’s a lie,”

“Whatever, _dumbass_ ,”

“Anyway, I’m going to Oikawa-san’s place tomorrow,”

“Again?”

“Aw, are you jealous?” Hinata coos, sticking his tongue out at the setter, who seems less than fazed. 

“Yes,” Kageyama says bluntly and for once Hinata is taken aback by it. 

* * *

  
  


“Anyway! Weekly gossip time!” Hanamaki says, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Anyone have anything they want to share?” He asks, smirking in their directions, as if he knows everyone’s dirtiest secrets. It's Thursday evening meaning their weekly visit to Oikawa's house (which should be considered a mansion if he's being honest, _holy shit_ ) for the "interconnection analysis society" which Oikawa brands as a tea and book club, but the only tea here is _gossip_. 

Hinata snorts, pouring himself some wine in a glass. “Kenma does,” he answers. He usually doesn't participate in the club that often, mostly because he doesn't have a lot to say and other people's relationship stories are a lot more interesting. 

Kenma, who’s sitting beside him drops the cookie he was eating in his plate, turning his head to Hinata, utterly betrayed. “Shouyou!” He hisses, trying to look angry, but ultimately looking like a cat instead, and Hinata can’t stop himself from laughing. 

“Come on! It’s not even that bad!” Hinata argues, still laughing. 

“Ooo Ken-chan, please do share,” Oikawa says, holding his chin in his palms, his elbow resting on his knees, as he looks at Kenma from across the table, his face curious, even though his tone is teasing. He watches Kenma calculatingly, as if trying to guess what exactly happened. Kenma's face remains deadpan, not showing any hint of discomfort or reaction.

“You can’t make me,” Kenma says, glaring at Oikawa’s face, his tone a bit hostile, but everyone get's a little like that when Oikawa asks them for gossip. 

“Technically,” Oikawa starts, looking what one would call _smug_. “As the president of the interconnection analysis society, yes I can,” he says, pleasantly smiling in Kenma's direction and Kenma scrunches his nose in disgust.

“Plus, if you don’t, I can do it for you,” Suna says, swinging his phone in the air with his fingers, trying to _provoke_ Kenma. 

“I hate you, whore.” Kenma grumbles, but doesn’t say anything else, and Hinata decides that he’s already accepted his fate. There's no winning against Suna and Oikawa, he's learned that over the course of a few years.

“You hate everyone,” says a voice from the entrance. Hinata turns his head and sees Kunimi, who’s taking off his jacket and throwing it on top of Shirabu. 

“Oh my God, what the fuck?!” Shirabu yells, shoving the jacket away from his face and making it fall on the ground. “Kunimi, what is your problem?!” The copper haired male screeches, getting up. 

Yaku, who was previously talking to Shirabu before the disturbance, leans forward, pouring himself some more alcohol, pleasantly smiling as he watches the drama unfold. Hinata really doesn’t blame him, because he’s very interested in the fight going on between the two _“deadest”_ people in the club (title that Sugawara gave them) and not that Hinata would ever admit it out loud (not wanting to get eaten alive by those two), it’s pretty accurate. 

“Your existence,” Kunimi says mildly, staring blankly at Shirabu, “that’s my problem.” 

“You little-”

“Order in the court! Order in the court, hoes!” Atsumu suddenly shouts, hitting the table to get everyone’s attention. Hinata instantly flinches, looking at Atsumu dumbfounded. Everyone shuts up and all look at Atsumu. “Thank you, now as the Vice President, I demand you guys calm down. Now, I’m pretty sure Kenma-kun had a story to share with us,” he says politely. 

All eyes go on Kenma, who just sighs miserably, putting his fingers on his temples in irritation. “Kuro let me top,” he mumbles out. 

“Tetsu-chan did what?!” Oikawa gasps scandalized. 

Atsumu slams his fist onto the table again, this time utterly shocked. “No fucking way!” 

“How did it feel?” Akaashi asks calmly, with a mouthful of onigiri from Onigiri Miya that Suna brought along - he seems to be the only calm one here, the others a mixture of disbelief and surprise. 

Hinata can’t help but giggle, because the story is _interesting_ , to say the least. 

Kenma slides down his seat, groaning in irritation. “I pegged him...it was fine I guess, I didn’t mind it.” 

Meanwhile Suna snickers. “Kenma could top Kuroo but Atsumu could never top Sakusa." Even Hinata can't deny how true that statement is, because no matter how high and mighty Atsumu makes himself seem, he really isn't - all it takes is one word from Sakusa to have him crumbling down to his knees. 

“Hey! That’s uncalled for!” Atsumu whines, pointing at Suna, before turning his finger at Kenma. “And proof or it never happened, Kenma-kun!” 

“You want me to film a sex tape for you?” Kenma asks, looking at Atsumu unimpressed. 

“Kuroo-san told me actually,” Hinata intervenes, sipping his wine, not wanting this to turn into a huge fight like last time - he shudders at the memory - just one thought; _never again_. “Well, he told Tobio and Tobio told me, but whatever, same thing anyway.” He rambles, waving his hand in the air dismissively. 

“Ooo, speaking of Kageyama, how is he?” Sugawara asks. 

“Oh you know, the usual,” Hinata says rolling his eyes, a fond smile on his lips. “He’s been trying to get my mom to send Natsu over to us, I’m starting to think he likes her more than me,” he says snorting. 

Yaku raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?” 

Hinata nods. “Tobio is really close with all my family members to be honest--I mean I’m close with Miwa-san too, but you know, it’s strange to me because he’s so awkward with people, but it’s cute nonetheless,” 

“Hinata--”

“It’s endearing though--which reminds me, this one time when we went back home, Tobio was so excited to see Natsu, especially after he found out she’s playing volleyball too--”

“Hinata--”

“And then Tobio took Natsu--”

“How long have you and Kageyama been dating?” Yaku asks, cutting him off, sipping his wine, seeming thoroughly intrigued. 

Hinata abruptly stops, blinking at the other. “ _What?”_

Yaku stares at him blankly, “How long have you and Kageyama been dating?” He repeats, this time deliberately slow, as if he were talking to a child. 

_What?_ Hinata blinks again, his eyes and mouth wide, before uttering, “Tobio and I aren’t together,”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, the entire room falls silent and Oikawa drops his glass, before turning his head in Hinata’s direction, shock written over his face. “What the fuck, I _cannot_ do this right now _, the fuck._ ” 

Hinata blinks again, tilting his head to look at everyone, confused. He turns his head to look at Kenma, who looks just as shocked. “What?” He asks, puzzled. 

“You and Kageyama aren’t together?” Atsumu asks, his mouth agape, looking very taken aback. 

“No?” He says, though now sounding unsure. Should they be together? Is there something he’s missing?

“You’re on a first name basis” Shirabu states, though it sounds more like a question, his usual aloof face just as bewildered as everyone else's and Hinata decides that something is definitely up and he's most definitely missing the punch line. 

“So are Kenma and I?” He says, trying desperately to understand what everyone’s saying. 

“You literally kissed at graduation,” Yamaguchi points out and it takes Hinata a moment to realize that he's talking about he and Kageyama. He flushes in embarrassment realizing that even though they kissed in private in the gym, Yamaguchi still managed to see - how the fuck does he know? Wasn't he with Tsukishima and Yachi? He shakes the thought away.

“That was like, in the moment, that sort of thing?” 

“Shouyou-kun, I swear ya kissed after beating Omi-Omi’s team in highschool, in front of everyone, I literally saw it,” Atsumu says.

“Like I said! In the moment!” 

“Hold on, during your first year, when we beat Shiratorizawa, I saw you and Kageyama making out in the bathroom,” Sugawara says.

Hinata frowns, putting his fingers on his chin. Did they? Suddenly a memory resurfaces and he grins smugly, instantly brightening up. “Oh I remember that! Tobio and I made a bet, in which he said I was a terrible kisser, I said that if I scored the winning point for our match, I’d show him I’m not!” 

“Shouyou, you literally told him you loved him last time I was over,” Kenma mumbles, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Hinata looks at him bewildered. “I mean I meant it but-”

“Tobio-kun literally told me to piss off when I tried to make a move on ya, Shouyou-kun, this isn’t fair!” Atsumu whines pouting, crossing his arms. 

Hinata blinks. Maybe he and Kageyama are dating. 

  
  


-

  
  


When Hinata returns back home to his and Kageyama’s apartment, his head is racing. So many thoughts are going through his head and he doesn’t know what to think of it. Does he like Kageyama? No. He doesn’t think he does. But when he thinks about whether he _loves_ the idiot, his heart races and an involuntary blush finds its way up to his cheeks. So maybe he does _love_ Kageyama. 

It’s not that Hinata has never thought of having a romantic relationship with Kageyama before - he has, but it’s not that he’s thought extensively on it, always too busy with volleyball or school. The thought of he and Kageyama being together or intimate has never really bothered him, but he doesn’t like to think about it either - because of unwanted reactions his body makes that he’s pretty certain they shouldn’t make, but after that meeting at Oikawa’s place which quickly turned into a feelings lecture for him has made things at least a little bit clearer. 

One thing’s for certain, Hinata’s feelings for Kageyama that he’s always had are in no way shape or form platonic, and maybe, just maybe, it’s the same for Kageyama. Maybe. It's all merely speculation. 

So when he unlocks the front door and walks in, he’s greeted with the sight of Kageyama in the living room, hugging a pillow, watching some movie on their TV. Hinata can’t help but smile at the sight, as he closes the door behind him gently, slipping off his shoes and putting them against the wall. 

Kageyama doesn’t turn back to look at him and it’s fine. Instead Hinata walks over to the couch, sitting down next to the setter. “Hey,” Kageyama murmurs softly as Hinata grabs the blanket and puts it on top of himself. 

“Hey,” he says back, getting closer to Kageyama and the setter doesn’t protest as he does, as they practically cuddle.

“How was club?” Kageyama asks, running his fingers through Hinata’s hair. Hinata resists the urge to snort. Kageyama thinks it's a book club, if only he knew what it actually is. 

“Interesting,” Hinata says vaguely, smiling at the way Kageyama’s fingers run through his messy hair. 

“How come?” Kageyama asks, still looking at the TV. 

“Well...for starters they thought that we’re dating,” he says bluntly, knowing damn well there’s know way to go around this subject, especially with how dense Kageyama is. 

“Oh,” Kageyama breathes out, momentarily stopping his fingers. Hinata holds his breath. Silence falls between, the only sound present in the room of their breathing and the movie which is now serving as background noise. There's unwanted tension in the air and Hinata exhales shakily, waiting for Kageyama's response. 

“...well are we?” The setter finally asks, his voice quiet and small, almost on the edge of uncertain.

Hinata’s eyes go from the TV up to Kageyama’s face, coming face to face with those blue eyes that he’s always loved _staring_ into, looking at him nervously. He smiles gently up at the setter. “Do you want us to?” He asks, his voice barely audible, but with their proximity, surely Kageyama heard. 

“Only if you want to,” Kageyama whispers, still uncertain - worried even. Hinata's heart melt. 

Hinata’s smile widens, biting his bottom lip to stop the corners of his lips to extend more because _Jesus Christ_. “So if I were to say that I want to get married, you’d say yes?” The question is supposed to be teasing - teasing him about how he seems to have a weak spot for Hinata, always saying yes to whatever he wants. It's cute. 

“Unfortunately I’m stuck with you for life, so having it written on paper wouldn’t really make any difference, now would it?” Kageyama says, smiling cheekily at him, the shimmer in his eyes telling Hinata everything. 

“I hate you!” Hinata says, laughing, as he slaps Kageyama lightly on the arm. 

Kageyama snorts. “Too bad you’re stuck with me for life, you brought this upon yourself.” 

“Damnit!” 

Kageyama cups his jaw, bringing it closer to his face, making Hinata shut up, the setter's breath fanning his face and his heart stutters. “Can I kiss you?” He asks softly, which such gentleness that it's hard to say no. Though he'd never say no in the first place, not when the love of his life is asking that - and _god_ , Hinata realizes how much of a sap he really is for this dumb idiot. 

“Only if you say the magic words.”

“Please?” 

“Not that!” 

“I love you?” 

“No! Dumbass!” 

“Fine,” Kageyama says, rolling his eyes. “ _As long as I’m here, you’re invincible,_ ” 

Hinata grins, closing the gap between them, his heart pounding rapidly in his ribcage, as their lips finally touch. This isn’t the first time they’ve kissed. They’ve kissed before. Many times. But this time they’re actually _together_. 

Kageyama’s lips are soft, that’s Hinata’s first thought. The second is; _I wanna do this forever_. The kiss starts off slow, a few experimental pecks, which just slowly turn into quick presses against one another. The kiss makes Hinata feel safe and secure and the sense of longing finally eases and it’s nicer than he ever expected.

It’s because of this kiss that he realizes how long he’s been _yearning_ for this. _Yearning for Kageyama_. With each pull of Kageyama’s lips, Hinata finds himself chasing him back. Even with the slowness of the kiss, it's intense. It's almost like a promise. In this moment Hinata realizes that they'll never be apart no matter how much physical distance there is, because without Tobio, Shouyou is nothing and without Shouyou is nothing. Just like they had said years ago, as long as they have each other, they're invincible. The thought makes him smile. 

When they finally part, they’re panting and a mess, but it doesn’t matter because it was _perfect._ Hinata's _happy_. The confirmation that Kageyama will never leave him makes him feel giddy all over and it's nice. 

Of course that’s also when Kageyama decides to open his stupid mouth. 

“You know, I never understood why you like that sappy phrase so much, I was fifteen and dumb.” 

“Tobio! That phrase was the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me, you have no taste!” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write kagehina for a very long time, so for me to get off my semishira train and write them is unbelievable like I'm beyond shocked. Also Vic stayed up all night writing her daisuga part and helping me write this, so ily Vic. Lena if you're reading this ilyt <3
> 
> Kagehina are so sappy, I'm so sorry for writing this but it had to be done
> 
> Also this sucks bye
> 
> Anyway here's my[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd)


End file.
